WWE Champion Candice
by bradj4eva
Summary: Candice hates Triple H and wants her boyfriend John Cena, to get his WWE Championship. Though events esculate and it soon turns out that she has the chance to capture Triple H's title.


**Disclaimer – I do not own any WWE superstars, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!**

**A/N – My first wrestling story, wanted to do something different to anything else, so thought that a Diva who could hold the WWE Championship.**

The crowd was chanting his name time after time, "Triple H, Triple H, Triple H". Greenwich Connecticut was the best place to fight, thought Triple H. Thought it was obvious, he came from here and the crowd had always encouraged him on than any other superstar.

Candice was backstage, maiming Triple H's name in her mind over and over again. She hated his gut's after what happened last week on Raw. He had used Pedigree on her boyfriend John Cena after he had spat in his face. John was hoping to claim the WWE Championship from him. Candice and John Cena had both moved to Smackdown after the roster change and they thought it was a good change. Triple H had always shown off his attributes to John. Always saying to him, "I'm a 13 time champion and you are nothing". Though Candice and John just laughed, they knew John wasn't nothing, he had won title's, the World Heavyweight Championship and the WWE Championship, but now John had to claim it back.

"And the winner is Triple H", shouted Todd Grimshaw on the mic. The crowd was now roaring and Triple H lapped in the cheers.

Backstage Candice was fuming. "For god's sake, you need to hit him where it's gonna hurt", she yelled at John.

"Don't you think that's what I am trying to do", John replied.

"At No Mercy, I'll get you a title match", she explained.

"But, how you gonna do that", said John.

"I'll do it, just don't you worry", as Candice said this, she went to confide with her friend, Kelly Kelly who had also been transferred to Smackdown.

"Hey Kel, I need you to help me and John", asked Candice.

"Sure, whats up, though your gonna have to be quick, in five minutes I'm fighting Maria, and I am gonna wap her ass", said Kelly to herself with a little smirk.

"Me and you tonight need to persuade Vince McMahon to give John a title shot at No Mercy, and I have an idea. I saw you on ECW and your dances were fab. So I was thinking you give Vince a lap dance and bribe him with giving John a title shot", said Candice.

"What do you take me for, some kind of slut?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Please do this for me, your my friend", said Candice.

"Ok, but you owe me", said Kelly.

"Cheers Kel, your the best, good luck". Candice ran up a flight of stairs to tell John the great news.

That night on the plane, Candice emerged into Kelly's private room to see if she had succeeded, but what she saw was frightful.

"What the hell is going on?" Candice shouted at the top of her voice. Kelly was their having sex with John, Candice's so called friend was now her enemy.

"You bitch" as Candice said these words, she pulled up her hand dragged Kelly from where she was lying and gave her the most painful bitch slap that Candice's hand could produce. A big red mark was left on her face from where her hand had been. Candice stormed back into her private room and slammed the door tight.

The next morning Candice approached Vince's office door. She knocked loudly.

"Enter" shouted Vince.

"Hey Vince listen. I want a title shot at No Mercy" she said.

"But the woman's or diva's championships aren't being defended" replied Vince.

"No, I want to fight Triple H for the WWE Championship" she exclaimed.

"But, you can't do that, a woman is not allowed to fight for that championship and anyway, I thought John was trying to capture it" Vince replied.

"He's having an affair and I need to get him back" said Candice.

"Listen, this is Triple H we are talking about, not Jillian Hall" Vince explained.

"I know but if I can do this, it will really piss John off".

So Candice had got what she wanted, she was trying to capture the WWE Championship and she had now ruined John's chances.

No Mercy had arrived and the crowd in Los Angeles, California was buzzing, the ECW Championship had already been retained by Jack Swagger and the crowd was now roaring louder.

"Next tonight, the WWE Championship and Triple H's opponent has not yet been announced, so give it up for Triple H" as Lilian shouted these words the whole crowd erupted like a volcano and 'The Game' emerged from the stage.

John and Kelly were both sitting back stage. John's head shaking in despair. He was still annoyed from when Vince told him a new opponent will fight Triple H, he so wanted that Championship, but it just wasn't going to happen.

After the crowd had settled and Triple H was standing center stage, Candice's music thumped out of the speakers, the whole crowd was in shock but still they were cheering louder than ever. Both John backstage and Triple H in the ring gasped, Triple H didn't want to wrestle Candice though he knew he had to if he wanted his title.

The bell rang and Candice and Triple H circled the ring several times, until Candice went in for the first hit, though Triple H blocked it straight away. He lifted her up high in the air and dropped her hard on the canvas ring floor. For a moment Candice thought she could see stars though she shook the pain out of her body and tried to carry on, though as soon as she did John Cena had climbed into the ring and was hitting Triple H multiple times on the head with a steel chair. Triple H lay there unconscious.

"Pin him, pin him now", shouted John.

Candice ran at him for the pin she pressed down his shoulders. "1, 2, 3".

Candice's heart now was swamped full of joy, she had just won the WWE Championship, but more importantly she knew now that John cared for her and that was why she wanted this title shot, to see if John would run in and protect her, though to her surprise, he did.

**A/N – My first wrestling story. Please Review and tell me what you think, but please don't be mean**.


End file.
